Her Beauty Bright
by Dragon In The Mirror
Summary: fem!naruto: Akemi is taken on a training journey for 7yrs and arrives back in Konoha at age12. How will Konoha react to a new Naruto to replace one that never existed? Sorry, bad summmary, story will be better! R&R! please! Pairings are a poll!
1. The Beginning

(I decided not to go with the typical 'Naru' or 'Naruko' and go with something a little different. Her name means 'Bright Beauty', with 'ake' meaning bright and 'mi' meaning beauty. Please let me know if this is wrong.)

Five year old Uzumaki Akemi fled through the fading light, fleeing from the steadily increasing light of the torches carried by her pursuers. She knew that she stood no chance against the large group of both civilians and shinobi, chasing after the 'demon brat' as they had deemed her to be. Oh, she knew all about the Kyuubi, due to one very painful night that she had locked deep within her consciousness.

_Furasshubakku __no jutsu (Flashback Technique)_

_The three year old crouched in the blocked off alley way as the group of shinobi staggered drunkenly after her, their weapons drawn and rage playing across their faces. "Finally, we've cornered the demon brat!" Said one. "This is for my mother, you demonic scum!" With similar outbursts, the shinobi converged on the small girl and beat her harshly with whatever was available. A mere smattering of minutes later, the tiny girl was barely breathing from the vicious onslaught._

_Deep bruises showed up on her deathly pale skin which was marred in innumerable places with cut marks left by kunai, shuriken and even glass. No part of her body was left untouched and parts of her skin were burnt, the skin peeling away. The ground around the girl was soaked in brilliant crimson, staining the golden hair that flowed around her and gradually absorbing her life into the ground. Yet the girl was still awake, staring at the men right in the eyes, showing not the demon they saw in her but rather the scared, abused three year old they had just destroyed. Her eyes held a pain and loneliness that was in a class of its own, a deep suffering that held no anger._

_The last thing the girl saw were the horrified faces of the men as they realized their foolishness._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Opening her eyes, the three year old girl found herself staring at the ceiling of what seemed to be a sewer or cellar of some description. As she slowly attuned to her new surroundings, she discovered firstly she was lying in shallow water and secondly, the pain was gone. No ache came from her shattered ribs and broken arm, which she found rather strange but seemed to accept . 'Where am I?'_

"_**Akemi, you are currently within the seal the Yondaime placed upon both you and me at the moment of your birth."**_

"_W-who are y-you?" Akemi asked rather shakily as she stood up to find herself faced with a massive red fox that toured high above her, its nine tails gently waving as if swaying in the non-existent breeze._

"_**I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the biju who attacked Konoha five years ago after being placed under genjutsu by one Uchiha Madara. The Yondaime Hokage sealed my consciousness and power into you, a newborn infant at the time."**_

_Akemi stared up the fox and then grinned cheekily. "Ms. Kyuubi, could you shrink a bit? My neck hurts from having to look up so far. I can't even see your eyes from down here." A bright flash of light lit the place she now deemed the Kyuubi's Kennel and when she looked again, she was face to face with a young woman with flowing red hair, fiery red eyes, two red ears that sat delicately on her head and nine red tails spread in a loose fan shape behind her._

"_**Better now, kit?" **__The woman asked in a melodic voice that sound musical even as she talked.__**(Random fact #1: the longest word I know how to spell is 'floccinaucinihilipilification'. I learnt it when I was nine because I got bored. BTW, there will random facts placed randomly throughout the chapter randomly at random intervals. Random, huh?)**_

_Akemi nodded happily and then stared at the dreary walls of the sewer. "Ms. Kyuubi, is there any way I can change this hellhole into a better place?" Kyuubi nodded._

"_**Because this seal is placed within your mind, you can control it. Just visualize your changes and, viola!"**_

_The blonde nodded thoughtfully and then closed her eyes softly, visualizing the perfect place for a fox._

"_**Kit!"**_

_She opened her eyes to see a grass filled meadow littered with flowers and small plants. A peaceful creek chugged quietly along to the right of her and fish jumped lackadaisically out of the cool water. Then she noticed the young woman rolling on the grass and couldn't help it. She giggled._

"_**Kit, thank you! This place looks like my old home, down in forest country. So peaceful… Thank you, my dear kit."**_

_Akemi smiled happily and then twitched slightly as she heard panicked voices floating in from outside the seal._

"_What happened to her? Who could do this to an innocent three year old?" 'That's Jiji!' Akemi thought in surprise._

"_Kyuubi, why aren't I dead?" At her morbid question, Kyuubi's eyes grew sad and angry._

"_**Firstly, my chakra heals you almost immediately but these wounds are great. I have healed what I could and will have to leave the rest up to the medics at the hospital. I'm sorry Kit, this is my entire fault!" **__Tears poured from the demoness's eyes as she wept in anger at herself._

"_Kyuubi, it's not your fault. Now, I have to go but later I'll visit, kk?" The demoness chuckled a little and wiped her tears away. __**"See you later, my dear Kit."**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Akemi awoke to bright lights and the concerned face of Sarutobi Hiruzen. "You're awake!"_

_From there it was a painful journey of learning to walk again and just breathing for the 1__st__ few days hurt tremendously._

_She visited Kyuubi everyday in the following two years, both giving and receiving the companionship she had craved growing up. In return, Kyuubi taught her to control her ridiculously large chakra and giving her near perfect chakra control by the age of four. Slowly the seal weakened and Kyuubi became more and more solid in Akemi's mind._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><em>_Furasshubakku __no jutsu kai (End Flashback Jutsu)_

Akemi fled from the villagers, running through the streets, alternating between the roofs of the houses and the ground. She ducked and dodged through the crowd as the angry crowd drew closer. Suddenly she tripped on someone's outstretched foot and the crowd caught up to her.

Before a single blow was landed, a large chakra began to slowly materialize next the five year old blonde. The chakra stretched and shrunk for a few seconds before dissipating, leaving one **very angry demoness. **Her KI (killing intent) spreads over the crowd, making quite a few of them relieve their bowels, quite violently I might add. Her eyes flashed demonically (Forgive me, I couldn't resist!) as she glared and her nine tails thrashed angrily behind her while her ears twitched in annoyance.

"Don't you even dare lay a finger on my kit or harm a hair on her head or you will suffer a fate far worse than the one you had planned for my kit." The villagers slowly backed off from the enraged demoness and sighed in relief as they saw the Hokage rush into the street, thinking that he was going to get rid of the demon brat. However, when he greeted the young woman warmly, you can imagine their reaction.

"Sarutobi, what is the meaning of this?" Roared a dark-haired Uchiha shinobi, his Sharingan flashing in his angry eyes. The crowd echoes his statement and began plying the poor Hokage with questions and judgments. He began to answer but was cut off by one **very-very-very-pissed-off-demoness.**

"What's the meaning of this, you ask? Well, for starters, I have emerged to guard **my **kit against a village that shuns the very child that keeps all of you alive, because otherwise I would just decimate you for how you have desecrated the Yondaime's last request. However, this child that you have abused and hated won't let me hurt you, because she **loves this village.** I myself can't see why she would care but it's her wishes. I have come forth from the seal to protect my only friend and my child, Kitsune Uzumaki Akemi."

The silence stretched unchallenged for what seemed to be an eternity before Hyuuga Hiashi stepped forward and bowed to the small girl huddled against the demoness's legs. "I of the Hyuuga clan wish to extend my deepest apologies to the child and am deeply grieved as to see my own views were so twisted. I beg your forgiveness."

Akemi stared in shock as many people followed his example, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. When they had all stepped back, the small blonde stepped forward and did something entirely unexpected. She hugged every single person who had apologized and forgave them, no matter what they had done to her. However, when she turned to the remaining civilians and shinobi, her blue eyes flashed red and promised pain for those who had dared hurt her.

After glaring at the 'bad' side of Konoha and releasing the largest amount of killing intent she could (rivaling Kyuubi's earlier intent), she turned back to the 'good' side and grinned happily.

"Hiruzen, I wish to train the child until she is able to take the genin test at age 12, in seven years time. I would take her traveling through all of the main Hidden Villages as to expose her to different cultures. Is this acceptable to you?" Kyuubi spoke softly, her hopeful eyes locked on Hiruzens.

The Hokage sighed thoughtfully and then nodded. "Hai, that's acceptable. However, may I ask that a jounin accompany you to teach Akemi, as well as to send tri-monthly reports to me on her progress. Hey Anko!" He called over his shoulder and a woman in a trench coat and miniskirt arrived next to Hiruzen.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She smiled conspiratorially at Akemi, who giggled at Anko's funny face.

"Would you mind accompanying these two for the next seven years? I would mark it down as a long term A-rank mission and you would be payed the appropriate sums." Anko grinned slightly psychopathically and exclaimed, "Don't mind if I do!"

Sarutobi sighed tiredly and smiled softly. "Well, now that that's out of the way, Kyuubi I expect to see you in seven years along with an at least partially alive Akemi, ok? Dismissed." With that, the Hokage swept down the street and the jounin, the demon and the jinchuuriki disappeared in a flash. The crowd dispersed quietly and the village went back to normal, minus one loud blonde-haired exuberant five year old that had filled the village with laughter.

Phewww, that's it! It's done!

Okey-dokey, please review and constructive criticism is needed and accepted!

_**Random fact#2: I have memorized the first however many digits of pi, again because I got bored. And here they are : 3.**_

There, another random fact from Snowkissed! Random, huh?

Review, the blue button below needs some love! Please!

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Reunions and Trust Issues

Ok everyone, I haven't gotten much support for this story so far and it's getting me down. Two reviews out of two hundred views is really depressing. Also, no reviews for anything else either. Also, you do realize I am sick as hell and have been on this laptop which keeps dying typing this up for you and it's almost killing me. I am also not doing the study I should be 'because I don't want to take too long in giving you the next chapter.

I have inflamed gastric lymph nodes which means I can't move or eat anything like steak or chocolate. So I have no power foods to help me write this. So I am stuck in an empty house, not studying for my important tests, without chocolate or anything yummy and I can't get up. So I have no other choice but to update. So sorry if it sucks. Now, sorry for the rant.

_Last time on Bright Beauty:_

_Sarutobi sighed tiredly and smiled softly. "Well, now that that's out of the way, Kyuubi I expect to see you in seven years along with an at least partially alive Akemi, ok? Dismissed." With that, the Hokage swept down the street and the jounin, the demon and the jinchuuriki disappeared in a flash. The crowd dispersed quietly and the village went back to normal, minus one loud blonde-haired exuberant five year old that had filled the village with laughter._

_Now to the real story:_

Seven years later

The trio of women stared down the road, where the gate of Konoha rose up. How long it had been, since they had last been here. So long…

"Amaya-chan (A/N: Kyuubi's name is Amaya and she is female.), shouldn't we get there quickly? Sarutobi-sama is waiting for us." The purple-haired jounin sighed repeatedly, a sign of her impatience.

"You just want to go see Kakashi, don't you Anko-chan?" The blonde teenager next to her teased, her mismatched eyes laughing at Anko's blush. Not many people could stare or even look into Akemi's eyes for long. It seemed to make them nervous. Not to mention the fox ears or the five tails that arced behind her.

The red haired woman just laughed and began walking towards the gate, her nine-tails fanning out behind her. "Akemi-chan, stop teasing the poor lovesick woman and hurry up! We pretty much all know Hiruzen-san just wants to see his adopted granddaughter. Now hurry up!"

Akemi grinned and ran to catch up to the red haired demon. Muttering slightly psychopathically under her breath about demonesses and strange twelve year olds, Anko ran after the red haired demoness just as they walked up to the guard desk.

"Please present your papers…" The chuunin guard slowly trailed off as he noticed the blonde whiskered girl and then scowled as he recognized her. If it wasn't for the ANBU who had just arrived, he might've just turned them away.

"Amaya-sama, Akemi-chan and Anko-san, Hokage-sama has sent me to make sure you encounter no troubles in the village." He said this last with a pointed look towards the Chuunin who was still scowling at the blonde teenager.

"Thank you, ANBU-sama. We shall come with you and face the old Jiji." Akemi sighed and took off after the steadily running ANBU.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiruzen sighed as he stared down his greatest and most feared enemy…the dreaded paperwork of Konoha. He'd retired from office to get away from his greatest enemy and yet here he was, doing it again. He sighed and was reaching tiredly towards a stack when he heard a commotion from out in the corridor. Maybe he could get out of it but how…

"Look, you can't go in there! The Hokage is busy…" His receptionist's voice trailed off and the office door gently opened before a blonde girl streaked through the door and promptly glomped him. A second later, two other people entered his office, albeit slightly more calmly.

"Anko-san, Amaya-san! Good to see you but where is Akemi?" The purple haired jounin looked pointedly at the blonde currently hugging him.

"Akemi let the poor man breathe." Amaya said tiredly. The blonde girl jumped up and Hiruzen gasped as he saw her fully.

(Sorry if the description of her outfit/appearance is too long, I got a bit carried away!)

She may have been only twelve but her figure was more like a sixteen year olds. She wore a black top with the Konoha leaf in gold on it. Over the top she had a sliver vest on with various pockets for placing weapons and other thing. Each pocket had an elemental kanji sign on it in a colour depicting the element. She wore a black miniskirt similar to Anko's, with red dragons curling up the sides blowing out blue fire. (She has shorts underneath it, ok!) Over the top of everything she wore a black trench coat with came down to her knees. On the back was a sliver kanji for heaven, red kanji for fox, lilac kanji for sacrifice and blue kanji for dragon. Tattooed on her right palm was the kanji for storm in silver and on her left palm the kanji for fury in gold. Her gold and red/black streaked hair was braided with spikes and her hitaite with a nine tails symbol that tied on the end. Two silver senbon were stuck through the top of the braid, with sharpened ends to be used as weapons. Five blue poison beads hung from one, while the other had five red smoke beads. From the ends of both hung twin sliver dragon pendants with blue eyes which seemed to move slightly. She wore a silver necklace from which hung a silver nine tailed fox pendant with red eyes, symbolizing her loyalty to her 'occupant'. Sticking out of her hair were two black and silver fox ears which twitched as she grinned, exposing sharp canines. Three black and silver fox tails swayed gently behind her in happiness. Her grin was gentle and real, nothing like the fake smile she had plastered on when last in the village. Three whisker marks marred her smooth cheeks and her mismatched eyes glittered happily. One blue, one violet. Only one thing caused him sadness, the two gold scars stretching down from both her eyes, the only reminders of her past here in Konoha. (Think the scar underneath Kakashi's Sharingan eyes and that's pretty much what they look like.)

"Akemi?"The Hokage managed to get out.

"Yep, it's me Jiji!" Akemi smiled at him and he returned it. Then he turned to Anko.

"Anko, you haven't reported for six months. What happened?" With a quick glance at the demoness, Anko frowned slightly.

"An organization targeting the Jinchuuriki caught up with us a few months ago. We received information that they have successfully extracted three biju from their hosts, killing them instantly. Akatsuki, the name of the organization, caught wind of Akemi and investigated. We've been on the run from three of their members for the last six months, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu. We couldn't contact you in fear of the messages being intercepted."

Sarutobi sighed, deep in thought. He too had heard of the Akatsuki, a group of 10 S-rank missing Nins. Rumours and whispers had reached the village and the bingo book had labeled them as the most wanted criminal organization.

"So that's what happened." Clasping his hands together, he smiled at the young girl. "So Akemi-chan, are you ready to go to the Academy? We have to be there right about now."

The blonde girl smiled softly and nodded sharply. "Yell yeah Jiji!"

Sarutobi stood and stretched. "Anko, would you mind accompanying me to the Academy? Also, Amaya-sama, an apartment has been prepared for all of you. Please ask my guard to show you to it."

"Sure, Hiruzen-san."

With that, the four headed off to their respective activities.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The gentle knock cut of Iruka as he began introducing the genin test. The door gently slid open, revealing the Hokage, a jounin he knew as Anko and a tall blonde teenage girl. It took him a moment to notice the ears and fox tails but when he did, he just stared. The demon-girl. She was back. Iruka didn't hate her as such, knowing the difference between the girl and the sealed bijuu inside of her.

"Sorry for disturbing your lesson Iruka-san but I have a new pupil who will be joining you."

Breaking out of his shock, Iruka bowed to the Hokage and motioned the three into the room.

"This is Kitsuneko Uzumaki Akemi. Please allow her to join you for the genin test today." Iruka nodded and then smiled at the Akemi. "Nice to meet you Akemi-chan."

"You too, Iruka-sensei." The blonde bowed respectfully to him and then turned to the Hokage and Anko. "Thank you Jiji, Anko-chan for coming with me. I will see you later." She hugged Anko quickly and the two excused themselves quietly before slipping out the door.

The class had been watching, slightly confused during the introductions and now began to mutter to themselves.

"Class, this is Kitsuneko Akemi who will be taking the genin test with you today."  
>The class blinked and then all hell broke out.<p>

"Iruka-sensei, why does she get to take it? She hasn't even been here for the last four years!"(A/N: How long do they go to the Academy for?)

"Yeah!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! I'm sure the Hokage had a perfectly good reason for letting her take the test today, so shut up!"

"Now Akemi, why don't you introduce yourself and we can ask some questions."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

Akemi stood in front of the class, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"My name is Kitsuneko Uzumaki Akemi and I am twelve. I like Anko-neesan, Amaya-kaasan, ramen, training, my partner fox Irai, seals, foxes, reading, sleeping, watching clouds and singing. I also love training with my adopted mother and sister like I have been for the past seven years. I dislike perverts, a certain snake-sannin, temes, people who abandon their teammates, and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. I also dislike people who think they are the best because they are a part of a prominent clan. My dream is for me to know and you to gain enough respect for me to tell you. Any question?" As she finished, multiple hand shot up around the room.

A pink-haired girl raised her hand and called out. "Why are do you keep your eyes closed? It's kinda weird." A few people nodded in agreement.

Akemi sighed. "This is why." With that she opened her eyes, revealing her mismatched eyes. The class seemed to drawback a little in shock and pink haired girl seemed to regret her question.

A boy with a dog sitting on his head raised his hand and grinned. "Where is your fox partner? I have a ninken as well but I have never heard of a fox ninken before."

She grinned and whistled sharply, then waited. A few moments later, a silver and black streak arrived at her side. Jumping up onto her shoulder, it sat at attention. She was a small white fox with violet eyes similar to her masters. Her paws looked like they had been dipped in melted chocolate, as did the tips of the fox's two tails."This is Irai; she's a snow fox I found when I was seven. She has been with me ever since. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, just one. What the hell is up with the tails and the ears? They have to be fake!"

Akemi glared at the boy and he shrunk down in his chair.

"That too is for me to know and you to know once you gain my trust."

The class stared silently back at her and her calm eyes just stared back. She had already seen several people who fit into categories she deemed as 'troublesome'. There was a dark haired boy who had to be an Uchiha, Sasuke if she was correct. Then the fan girls that fawned over him, Pinkie and Blondie. There seemed to be a lot of polar opposites this year. Lazy, energetic, fat, skinny, happy, depressed. And herself of course. She wasn't exactly sure where she fit in yet.

"Ok, everyone get to your seats and I will finish explain the course of the exam and its importance.

**Akemi's POV**

OoOoOoOoO

Geez this day was boring. We had traveled all the way from Suna without stopping and when we got her, we had to go straight to the Hokage. Then to the Academy, where I got asked numerous questions that I really didn't want to answer that didn't concern them in the slightest. Plus, my skirt was annoying me because the fabric had caught on the edge of one of the 48 senbon I had placed along the edges of the inside. It would look awkward if I tried to fix it. Really awkward.

Also, the short skirt and tight top where drawing stares from the guys, the type I **really **didn't want and black glares from the girls. All this plus no ramen for a week was really driving me into a black mood that could rival Amaya's mood that time I put worms in her sandwich. This was almost impossible to do. Yet here I was, with a mood so foul that you could probably see a black aura just hanging around me.

As Iruka told me to sit down, I looked around quickly for an empty seat next to someone who **wasn't **gawking at me. Seeing a guy who looked like he was asleep, I headed in his direction and slid in next to him gently, trying not to disturb him. Either he just woke up or he'd been awake the whole time, I wasn't sure but as I sat down he stuck out a hand without looking up.

"'Name's Shikamaru. I'm guessing your Kitsuneko Uzumaki Akemi?" I looked askance at the proffered hand and then gently took it. "Hai, that's me. From your first name and your attention level towards the subject being covered, am I right in saying you are a Nara?"

Shikamaru looked up now, his eyes open and staring incredulously at me. "How can you tell?"

I smirked and just shook my head. "I met your brother while travelling. Let's just say I had to put chili sauce in his sandwich to get him off that stupid hill. I mean, I love cloud watching but sitting there for 9 hours was a little too long!"

Shikamaru just looked at me for a while and then went back to sleep. Yawning, I followed his example but not before asking Irai to record the information for me. She yipped happily and then sat on the desk, listening attentively to Iruka blabbering on about the importance of ninjas to the village and how we had to do our best so as to be the best we could, blah blah blah. It was almost as boring as the time Anko made one of her snakes swallow me for four hours. Now that was boring.

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_Ok, it finished! Phewww…. Ok, I love all the guys that reviewed thank you so much! Also, thanks to those that added this story to their alert list or__ favourites, thank you! I will try and make the story better as I go and if you want to better, please let me know! Please? __**Koinu me jutsu! **_(This pretty much means 'puppy eye technique') Please review!The blue button below needs some TLC and love (TENDER, LOVING, CARE)!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
